1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image generating device and an exposure start timing adjustment method.
2. Background Technology
It has been known from the past that with imaging using a mechanical shutter, the movement volume per unit time of the curtain by the mechanical shutter is not constant. Because of that, with imaging devices with which the front curtain is constituted using an electronic shutter and the rear curtain is constituted using a mechanical shutter, various types of technology have been developed to make the exposure time uniform by adjusting so that the running characteristic of the front curtain using the electronic shutter changes according to the running characteristic of the rear curtain using the mechanical shutter. For example, in Patent Document 1, disclosed is technology with which, to prevent the exposure amount of each position of the light receiving sensor from being uneven due to changes in the lens eye point distance or the like, lens information including the eye point distance of the lens is obtained from the lens unit, and the exposure start timing by the electronic shutter is adjusted based on that lens information.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-294753 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.